


Sweet Hero

by Purplediamond8



Category: MHA Villain AU, My Hero Academia, My Hero Academia Original Character, Villain Todoroki - Fandom, original character - Fandom, shoto todoroki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Boku No Hero Academia, Romance, Shoto Todoroki/Original Female Character, Spicy, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Villain kidnapping, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplediamond8/pseuds/Purplediamond8
Summary: This story was inspired by Promise of a Hero ASMR on YouTube/Patreon. They have a series of ASMR videos involving the MHA characters and I was heavily inspired to write this after watching their villain ASMR videos.This story involves Villain Todoroki and my OC, Kikiyo Tomoe.Her quirk is “light as a feather” Can change her body weight so she “levitates” or “floats” like a feather, likewise can also strengthen her body weight as heavy as 1000 pounds without changing her appearance, wicked fast agility, can see up to 20 miles away.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

Fog. Everything was foggy. Not the weather outside, but my own head was foggy. I couldn’t remember where I was, or how I got there. The last thing I remember was sitting in a conference room with my fellow heroes: Deku, Ground Zero, Uravity and Froppy planning out our mission. I remember feeling a sharp pain in the side of my neck, very suddenly. Everything after that was black. Now, all I could remember was fog. God, my head was killing me. I couldn’t tell if it was day or night, it hurt too much to move. I was barely able to open my eyes. My vision was extremely blurry, I thought I had gone blind.  
No, not completely. I could barely make out the shadow standing 6 feet away from me. I tried to move. I was either too weak to move, or something was restraining me.  
Voice. There was a voice. A soft one. A sinister one  
“Wake up.” it said. The shadow moved closer to me. It was beginning to take form.  
“Wake up.” the voice said again. More clearly I could see, the shadow was a human. A man. A villain.   
I felt the strength in my muscles begin to come back. I tried to move my hand, but they were indeed restrained. Tied with intricate knots behind my back. My feet and legs were also restrained, tied to the feet of the chair I was sitting in. I was trapped.   
My head was tilted back, I slowly raised it up, trying not to wince at my muscles that were screaming in pain.   
The shadow in front of me had cleared, and although my vision was still blurry, I could still make out the villain in front of me. Kneeling, glaring at me with mismatched eyes, his half-and-half hair fallen over his face.   
“Looks like you’re regaining consciousness. About time.” he said to me.   
I stared at the villain in front of me, not saying a word.   
“How are you feeling?” he asked softly  
“I’m just peachy.” I replied sarcastically. Honestly, I still felt like absolute hell. I was extremely dizzy, and thought I’d throw up at any moment.  
“Well, you look pretty good, despite the situation you’re in. Don’t worry, the drugs aren’t lethal. Not the dose I gave you. It won’t kill you, you’ll just feel really sleepy.” The villain’s voice was cold, and condescending in a way.  
Drugs? I thought for a moment. The sting in my neck. He had injected me with some form of drug.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I feel just fine.” I responded.   
My own personal strategy for being in a hostage situation: keep the villain talking, keep yourself calm, and never let them see that you are afraid.   
At that moment, I was the most terrified I have ever felt in my life.   
“I’ll only ask this once, hero” the half and half villain began, “why did you come here? Who sent you?” 

“You’d have to know I’m smarter than to reveal all my plans. Just like you are.” I responded.   
The villain smirked at me.   
“Do you even know where you are? Or remember how you got here?” he asked.   
I was silent. I had no idea where I was. The big part of our mission was to locate the League of Villains’ lair. We had a very cold trail leading us to a few possibilities, but it is also possible they were all dead locations. I could be anywhere. 

Make up a lie, fast. I thought to myself

“Of course I know.” I lied. 

“Oh really?” the villain said raising his eyebrows, “Don’t tell me you were dumb enough to try and find this place alone?”

“No. Any minute now my squad will be busting down these walls, and you will all be in prison.” I lied again. 

“And do you know who I am?” he asked. 

I knew exactly who the villain was standing before me. Shoto Todoroki. Son of the hero, Endeavor. He had the power to conduct both ice and fire from his body.   
I stayed quiet. ‘Don’t let him know too much’ I thought.

“Well, don’t worry about that. I feel we both will be getting to know each other a great deal.” the villain’s mismatched eyes radiated with desire. I could tell that all he wanted was to kill me. So why was he taking his time?

“Tell me, hero” the villain spoke again, voice as sharp and cold as his ice “Are you hopeful? Do you think I’ll let you go? Or that you’ll be saved and you will get to live happily ever after?” 

“Wouldn’t you just letting me go take all the fun out of everything?” I asked. My mind was racing 100 mph. I could not let my guard down for even a second. I listened to every word with as much precision as I could. My mind was still muddy from the drugs, but was slowly coming back. 

“Oh, I don’t plan on just letting you leave. I’d rather not fight, but I’d really like to see more of that fire in your spirit from earlier. When we were fighting outside.” He also was quick with his responses. 

Fight? Outside? Why couldn’t I remember anything? I felt my heart race, and shivers we slowly creeping in on me. 

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember. The blend of drugs I injected you with can affect one’s memory. That and you also hit your head pretty hard.” he said. 

That would explain the killer headache that had yet to diffuse.   
“You have a great punch, I’ll give you that.” he said.   
Looking closer on his face I noticed a red and purple blotch on the side of the villain’s cheek.   
“Thanks, I worked hard for it.” I said with a smirk. 

The half haired villain smirked back at me. “I think it’ll be in both our best interests that we keep this entertaining. My friends told me to just kill you, that it would be so much easier. No...I could tell there was something from you I wanted...and something I needed.”

“And what is it you need from me?” I asked, following along. He was correct. The more ‘entertained’ I keep him, the more likely I can get out of this alive. 

“I’m in need of Quirks, for my master. I know a great deal about yours, and I think it will serve well to him.” he said.

“And what is it you know about my Quirk? Better yet, what is it you know about me?” I was genuinely curious to know what he knew. I knew quite a lot about him through the villain files. But I wondered how much of me the half and half man actually knew.

“I picked up this strategy from an old classmate of mine. He loved to do research on heroes, so I decided to use that for myself. You are The Firebird Hero: Maximum. Your Quirk allows you to change your body weight. You can either be completely weightless, or as heavy as 1000 pounds. Excellent sight ability, and a fast healer. Although the slice on your face is still pretty deep.”   
Shit. This guy knew a lot about me. 

The villain reached his gloved hand toward toward my face. I moved my face away sharply.  
“Don’t flinch.” his voice had gone deeper. He trailed 2 fingers down the side of my cheek. Even just feeling the fibers on his glove set shivers all throughout my body.   
“You have debris all over you.” he said, beginning to pick off the small bits of rubble stuck to my face and hair.   
“I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe now. Don’t worry.” his voice went back soft, it actually almost sounded kind. I looked at him. His eyes had also gone soft. It couldn’t help but look into them. Mismatched, one grey, the other a striking shade of blue. They were almost….beautiful.

Knock it off, Kikiyo! Remember who you are dealing with! 

The villain pulled his hand away, and leaned back on his feet.   
“What is it you fight for, Maximum?” he asked me.  
“Fairness.” I answered.  
The villain tilted his head at my answer. “Funny. Me too. I guess we aren’t so different.”  
He paused. The room we were in was so silent without us talking. I almost wondered if it was some sort of sensory depravation room.   
“You know, in an ideal world, we wouldn’t have silly things like Quirks. Just people, being people. No need for useless things like superheroes. Or even villains. Or things like Quirk Marriages. There are plenty of things that can make the world a better place without such things. What about you, Maximum? Do you think you’re one of those things?”

“I do.” I answered, probably too fast.   
The villain rolled his eyes. “How charming.” he said, sarcasm dripping from his statement. “I thought once that I’d be a hero. I was engineered to be perfect. Looks like we are both far from it.”  
“You were engineered. I was an accident. Product of my mother’s affair.” I told him.  
I had no other choice in this situation but to let down my walls. If I was going to get out of here alive, I had to play whatever game he’s throwing out.  
“You look like you’ve seen some shit.” he said. 

“More than you could imagine.” I responded

“I bet I could imagine it, actually.” he said, leaning closer to me, “I bet you feel sorry for me, don’t you?”

“I haven’t decided if I do or not.” 

“Well, don’t. I don’t need your fucking pitty.” he slightly raised his voice with his statement.   
He leaned even closer to me, reaching out his gloved hand to stroke my face again.  
“All I need is you.”

I genuinely did not know how much longer I could keep up this brave face. The more time I spent with him, the more terrified I became. Strangely enough though, I wanted to keep him talking. I wanted to know more about him. Not as a villain, but as a human. 

The half and half man continued to stroke my face.   
“Close your eyes.” he told me.  
I obeyed. I felt his gloved fingers touch the top of my forehead, and gently trace down over my eyes and the sides of my face. He repeated this pattern a couple of times with both hands. I held my breath at his touch, and I could feel my body tremble harder and harder.

He pulled away. “Interesting.” he said.  
I opened my eyes and looked at the villain standing in front of me. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as those beautiful mismatched eyes stared directly into my soul.  
“What’s interesting?” I asked  
“From the outside, you seem like you have no fears. Nothing holding you back. But the more I look at you, the more I talk to you, I realize you have a lot to prove. Mostly to yourself. You feel so small. So insignificant.You’re so afraid.”   
My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach, and my breathing became more rapid. He had seen right through me.   
“Well, looks like you have me figured out. Do you also have a mind reading quirk, Todoroki?” I asked him. The look of shock on his face was a tad surprising. I guess he did not fully realize that I also knew a great deal of information about him.

“Did you really think I was coming after just a random villain? I know exactly who you are, Shoto Todoroki.” I admitted.   
What I did not expect from him was the full on smile and soft laughter to come from him.   
“Well, it looks like you’re smarter than I initially thought. And believe me, I knew how intelligent you really are, Maximum.” he said.  
He sighed deeply and stopped laughing. He glared back at me. “I’d like to know more about you. Since we both fight for fairness, I think it would be best if I knew your name. Since you know mine.”  
I fully realized then how deep in Todoroki’s trap I was. I stayed silent for a moment before I answered.   
Keep it together.  
“Kikiyo. My name is Kikiyo Tomoe.”  
“Kikiyo. That’s lovely. Tell me Kikiyo, do you come from a long line of heroes?”

I sighed, still trying so desperately to keep my composure.   
“No, I don’t. You do though.”

“Of course I do. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“You just know everything, don’t you?” I said with a sneer

“I never said I did, I just know that I have been hurt before. By heroes. By people afraid of heroes,” he touched his hand to his own left eye. The side of his face bearing a burn scar. “I’ve been hurt but those who thought they were doing something good.” He looked down at the floor. 

“My parents never physically hurt me,” I began to explain “but since I technically was illegitimate, they thought the best thing to do was to mentally torment me my entire life. My mother had some twisted ideals about what “right and wrong” was. I was a mistake. I wasn’t supposed to be created. So, in her eyes I was “horrid” and ‘repulsive’.”  
Todoroki’s head stayed down, but his eyes were on me. I didn’t want to explain any of this to him. Hell, it wasn’t any of his business. But something deep down was telling me that I could help him. Maybe save him.

“No one really knows what ‘good’ or ‘bad’ is. There just is,” he shook his head and chuckled, “but I didn’t come here to talk about philosophy. I came to talk about you. You’re my prisoner, after all.”

The half and half man stood up, and began to walk circles around me.   
“This whole villain thing can get kind of lonely. And we need people.” he said.

“What for?” I asked

“You think I’m just going to tell you? No you can figure that out for yourself. You are smart, aren’t you?”   
Todoroki stood behind me. My shirt was ripped, exposing my shoulders. Perfectly open for him to start tracing shapes in my bare skin.   
“It’s quite the predicament you are in.” he began to say “You’re trapped in an unknown lair, with one of the top villains, who has you in the palm of their hands.” he gripped my shoulders hard at his last words.  
I mistakenly let out a small moan from fear. It was soft, but he still heard me. I was full on shaking at this point. I didn’t know how much longer I could hold it together. 

He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear. “Don’t be so anxious. It’s just you and me for a while.”   
I turned my head and looked at the villain behind me. Part of me wishes I hadn’t because I once again caught sight of the young man’s striking eyes. Eyes that I somehow wanted to dive in. Eyes that hid what his true intentions were. Todoroki never planned on killing me. What he planned, involved me and my entire body. 

And I didn’t know what scared me more: Todoroki himself, or the fact that I actually wanted him.

“Do you have a special someone at home?” he asked. “Someone who will miss you?”

I shook my head. “I have no family.”   
His mismatched eyes widened at my answer. “That’s pretty sad. What do you think would be a better punishment for a hero like you? Frozen to death, or burned alive?”

I didn’t answer. I just kept staring at him.

“I think both” he said, standing back up and walking to face me, “Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you. Unless you’d like me to. Or unless you do something really foolish.”

“I know, you won’t kill me.” I smirked at him. I was almost teasing him.

He flashed another smirk at me. “I’m pretty powerful, you know. Not to brag, I hate my powers. I don’t care about being the number 1 anything. I’m like you, Kikiyo. I just want to help people. And the best way to do that is by burning the Quirks out of everyone’s bodies. Piece by little piece until we’re all the same. Until it’s all fair.”

I looked down at the floor. Ashamed. The emphasis he put on fair struck me in the heart. We really weren’t all that different. I wanted to fight for those not strong enough to fight themselves, and he wanted to fight so everyone would have to fight for themselves. Maybe he was right. Maybe there is no such thing as good or bad. Right or wrong. It’s all perspective.   
The half and half man knelt down, hooked a finger under my chin, making me look up at him.  
“It’s nice having company.” he said, “Some of the other villains are afraid of me.”

“I can’t imagine why.” I said.

The look in his eyes softened.  
“You’re so soft looking. So fragile. It’s...beautiful”   
His words were so kind. For a moment, I wasn’t afraid of him.

He pulled his hand away and stood back up, smiling crookedly.  
“We’re going to have some fun together. I’m sure of that. What do you think?”

“Depends on your definition of fun.” I said

Todoroki smiled. “I like looking at you.”

I smiled back at him. I was trying to think of response but was overwhelmed by this feeling of exhaustion. My head fell backwards hard. I suddenly had lost all my strength to move. 

“Looks like the second round of drugs finally kicked in.” Todoroki said. He began to untie my restraints, I couldn’t run even if I wanted to. My entire body felt like jelly. I suddenly felt myself being lifted. Todoroki was carrying me.   
“I have a special place for you.” I heard him say. His voice was starting to sound muffled, and the fog from earlier was returning. We started moving

“I think you should go to sleep now” the villain said “there’s no use fighting it. The drug is pretty powerful. But, when you wake up we can talk again. And you can tell me more about you, and your friends. And why they haven’t come to help you. Or maybe we can discuss other things. Or maybe, we don’t have to talk at all. I’m sure we’ll find one way or another to...entertain ourselves.”  
I couldn’t even respond. All I could do was close my eyes, and lean my head into Todoroki’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as I fell into a deep sleep. 

“Good night, my little hero. My sweet, beautiful hero.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part gets a little bit spicy!

I woke up, lights shining bright over me. My head was still pounding, the lights made it hurt worse. I realized I was in a bed, covered in a thick blanket. The room I was in closely resembled a hospital room. The bed was very similar to a hospital bed, lined with thick bars.  
I had almost forgotten where I was, everything had seemed like a dream. That is, until I heard a familiar voice. One that was soft, and cool.   
“Good morning.” the voice said.  
I sat up to see the half and half villain, sitting in a chair next to the bed.   
Oh yeah. That’s where I was.  
The memories of the night before flooded back in my head. Night? Day? I had no idea what time it was. 

“How did you sleep?” Todoroki asked, “peacefully, I hope.”  
I was groggy. The effects of the drugs I was given were wearing off. I held my head in my hands, desperately wishing this pain would go away. 

The villain reached to the tray sitting next to my bed. It held a large pitcher and a glass.   
He filled the cup and held it in front of me.  
“Drink. You’re dehydrated.” he said, almost as an order.  
I raised my eyebrow at him.  
“It’s just water.” he said.

“You have drugged me twice, how do I know I can trust you, and that glass in your hand?” I asked him.   
The half and half man chuckled, and brought the cup to his own lips and took a drink.  
“See? Harmless. I told you: I’m not going to hurt you.”

I swallowed, noticing how dry my mouth really was. I reached up slowly and took the cup from him, downing the rest of the water in one gulp. I guess I was dehydrated. 

“You look nice when you sleep.” he said softly, “like you don’t care about anything. What did you dream about?”  
I looked down at my hands, laying in my lap. “I don’t remember. I don’t remember anything before waking up to see you.”

“Well, like I said, the drugs can have an effect on one’s memory. Don’t worry, you’ll start to remember things slowly.”  
I sighed deeply.  
“You might have had a nightmare, considering that you’re still here with me.” he said cooly.

I looked at him. I remembered the way my body trembled at his touch, the way his eyes were filled with desire. I remembered his words to me about right and wrong, and how much it scared me when his words made sense.   
I wanted so badly for him to touch me again.   
“You’re different from the other heroes. I can tell, you’re completely one of a kind.” he said. 

“How’s that?”

“I can’t see my father in you like I see in most other heroes. You don’t have the same drive.” he explained. 

“And what kind of drive do most other heroes have?” I asked 

“Power. Fame. Money. They’re all false heroes. Not you though. What you want is...simpler.”

“And what is it you think I want?”

“Recognition. For someone to understand. For someone to make you feel like you mean something.”

I looked away. There was a lump forming in my throat. I didn’t understand how he could read me so well. How he was able to see right through the brave face I was pulling, and completely tear down my walls.

“I’m right, aren’t I? I must be, the way you’re reacting.” he said. 

Todoroki stood up, lowering one side of the bars of my bed, and sat down on the edge close to me. “It looks like we need each other, Kikiyo. I can give you that recognition you want. And you can give me what I want. You do remember what that was right?”

I faced him. “You said you were in need of Quirks. For your master.”

The villain smirked. “Yes, that’s true. But there was something else.”

“And what’s that?”

“Company. As stupid as it sounds.” He slightly scoffed at the last statement. “I want company, but I want careless company.” 

His eyes had that same desire that I saw before, and his gaze was burning deep into me.  
“I want meaningless...interactions...with you. Do you understand?” 

I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off him. I figured this out last night but it was 100% clear now. What Todoroki wanted required me, and every inch of my body. Inside and out. 

He placed his hand on the side of my cheek. I leaned into his touch. The touch I was afraid of but still craved. I wished his hand wasn’t gloved.   
“You’re so gorgeous…” he spoke softly, “so...alluring...so…” he paused, and pulled his hand away. I was almost hurt at his action.   
“Sorry, it’s been a while...since I’ve had a prisoner. But I’ve never had one like you, Kikiyo.” he chuckled softly, “I guess I’m making a fool of myself.”

“You’re not.” I told him, “I wouldn’t be so...cooperative if you were a fool.”

“I’m attracted to you.” the villain admitted, “and it’s concerning for me. Because I don’t do that sort of thing. Not now, not anymore.” He turned back to me. His eyes absolutely burning, I could tell his body had tensed up, trying to control his urge to take me right then and there.

“I want you.” his voice was deep, “maybe as a sort of pet or something. Since I can’t let you out of here. Because, to the hero world, you are dead. But we could have fun together. It would be totally consensual, of course, and probably meaningless. But who knows. Would you be interested?”

My heart began to race at his words. My breathing had started becoming more shallow and fast. I was dead to the hero world. In a cruel way, those words almost made me happy. I never felt alive in the hero world. Maybe in the villain world, I could thrive. I almost felt selfish. But I didn’t care. I did not give a single damn about how the rest of the world felt. That moment, all I wanted was Todoroki. I could feel my desire beginning to pool between my legs. I leaned in closer to the half haired villain. 

“I could use the exercise,” he continued to say “The only excitement I get is killing, and...no that’s pretty much it.” he chuckled. 

“What is it you want with me?” I asked him slyly. I wanted to hear him say it exactly.

Todoroki traced his hands over the length of my legs to my thigh. Even through the thick blanket, his touch sent shivers down my spine.   
“I want to feel you. Completely. It’s strange, the way you make me feel. It’s...brilliant.” he said, leaning in closer to me. “I don’t mind feeling this way. I don’t mind you, looking at me like that.”  
He stroked the tips of his gloved hands down the sides of my face, he could tell how much I liked it when he touched me.   
“Maybe it’s because you’re so scared of me.” he finished

“I am afraid,” I admitted, “but it’s a type of fear that I have never felt before. A fear...that is pushing me to go further.” I smiled softly at him, “And I understand everything you’re telling me. I understand everything you told me last night.”

“I’ve known a couple people like you, Kikiyo. But I’ve always let them slip away.” he looked down “maybe I am just some wayward kid who never got to experience any sort of love.”

“You’re not the only one in this room who has never experienced love of any sort.” I said

He looked back up at me. “Well, let that be what it is. I’m here now, with you.” He smiled. For a moment, it looked like a genuine smile and not the smirk I had grown accustomed to. It was beautiful.  
“And like I said, we have something we can offer each other, whether it’s real or not.”

I smiled back at him, a chunk of my fair fell to my face. He pulled his gloved hands away from me, and began to slip them off.   
“I want to feel your hair in my hands. And your face, your real face. Not behind these gloves.”  
He tucked the fallen hair behind my ear, and held my face in his hands. One hand was cool, the other was warm. Both hands were soft as he traced circles on my cheeks with his finger tips. The shiver I felt from his gloved had was nothing compared to the full on tremble Todoroki’s touch made me feel. I wanted more of him.   
He moved his hands up, running his fingers through my hair, gripping handfuls in each hand and pulling slightly. I closed my eyes, moaning softly at the pleasure of my hair being pulled.

“I could kiss you.” he said softly.

“Please.” 

“What was that?” he asked, surprise in his voice. 

I opened my eyes, he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised and a sinister smirk on his face. My response had even shocked me. I, of course, was thinking in my head how badly I wanted him to take me. To mark me, and fully make me his. I guess my thoughts escaped on their own

“What was that you said?” he repeated, leaning closer to me. His face was just inches from mine, I could feel his hot breath hit my skin. 

I stayed quiet for a few moments, until I gave in to temptation. In to pleasure.   
“Please,” I repeated softly, “I want you...to kiss me.”

With my consent, Todoroki had finally closed the gap between us. His lips were soft, and moved slowly on top of mine. I held my breath, the amount of pleasure I was feeling could not be described. For a small moment, I felt whole.   
I finally exhaled, reaching out to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. His hands were still in my hair, he regained his grip, pulling my hair tighter than before. He pushed my head closer, while I pulled at his collar. He pressed his lips down harder, I could feel his tongue lightly tapping at my bottom lip, begging for me to let him in. I obliged and opened my mouth slightly wider, giving his tongue entrance. He only allowed his tongue to explore my mouth for a moment before he pulled away.  
Todoroki started leaving trails of soft kisses from my mouth, to my cheek, leading to my ear.   
“You’re mine.” he whispered in my ear, his voice came off almost as a low growl, “All mine. My darling. My sweet, darling hero.”  
He began his trail of kisses once more, from my ear, to my jaw, down to my neck.

What I did not expect was the massive bite to the side of my throat. 

I gasped and moaned loudly as the villain’s teeth pressed down hard against my skin, sucking, and leaving a massive mark. 

He pulled away slowly, and looked into my eyes.  
“You’ll be my secret. What we do down here, will be our secret. And your life down here, you better make that your secret.” he said.

“Who am I going to tell? Don’t you remember? I have no family.” I responded. 

He licked his lips slightly. “Your lips are so soft. Is that embarrassing for me to say?”

I shook my head and smiled.

“You make me feel like...like none of my life ever happened. Like I’m still just a kid in school, dreaming of being a hero.” he said. 

I almost felt sorry for him. We both had terrible abusive parents, but God only knows what this man has been through. I thought, when I first interacted with Shoto, that I could save him. Bring him out of the darkness. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Shoto was saving me. Saving me from a world that never gave two shits, making me feel like I could actually mean something. 

“You’re mine. All mine.” he repeated, “And I’m yours. If you want me.”

“I do.” I said. 

“Tell me, which do you love more? Pain, or pleasure? Or both at once?” he traced his fingernails on my bare shoulder, leaving small scratches.   
I let out another quiet moan.   
“Both. Definitely both.” I whispered. 

Shoto laughed softly. “Maybe I’ll make you a test subject for some new things I’d like to try.” he kissed the parts of my shoulder where he scratched. I never wanted his lips to leave my body.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t ruin your face, not the way mine is. I won’t leave any scars...except maybe one. A special mark, so that everyone knows you’re mine. Something that always draws you back to me no matter where you go.”

“You’re face isn’t ruined, Shoto.” I told him, “I like your face, exactly how it is. I wouldn’t be here, if it weren’t for that face.”

He leaned in to my face once more, placing a soft kiss on my lips. 

He pulled away after a few moments, leaning his forehead against mine.   
“I want to make you feel amazing.” he said. 

“Then do it. I’m ready. I want you.”

“You’re going to have to stay quiet. I don’t want the other villains to hear.”

“You’re going to have to make me stay quiet.” I said pulling on his collar. 

He flashed me his famous smirk, my favorite smirk.   
“Let’s have some fun. I can’t wait to get my hands on you. Sweet hero.”

Shoto leaned me back down on the bed, our bodies intertwined. I had never felt such pain and pleasure in my entire life. I’ve also never felt so alive. I never wanted to leave. I was his, and he was mine. 

My hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Again I want to thank Promise of a Hero on YouTube and Patreon for inspiring this story! Check them out, their cosplays are amazing!


End file.
